ReinstalledUninstalled series
by HeadphonesCityActress
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots from the Reinstalled back into the game and Uninstalled into the real world.
1. Chapter 1

**HPCA here this is going a book of one-shots and dabble from my series Uninstalled/Reinstalled series**

 **This first dabbles is after chapter 10** in **Uninstalled into the real world. Nora and 707 practice each other Language**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **Language**

"Ben-blah" The hacker stuck out his tongue as he tried to repeat the words over. The hacker for some reason had to try to learn Spanish in his spare time. Nora watched him for hours trying to say basic words.

"Okay, how is it you know more than ten languages and can't speak a lick of Spanish "Nora shook her head, closing her book.

"It didn't seem that interesting " With a shock expression on her face and a hurt look in her eyes she blurts out "Excuse me but Spanish is the most romantic language in the world ."

"It's not the most romantic, what about Grome and Hindow " He turned and place the computer in Nora's face, showing a screen filled with codes and numbers.

"Luciel this is nothing but computer code"Nora had a deadpan expression on her face.

"It makes my heart fly, I know isn't it beautiful "He placed a hand on his heart

"No not really, not only its make your heart fly but your brain as well"

"You are so heartless, you have no appreciation for the language of numbers "He stuck out his tongue at her.

"And you don't have an ounce of romance in your body!"She stood her ground as the two argued.

"What about the time, I made that talking dog that breath fire "

"How is that romance? It more of a fire hazard "she hissed.

"A fire hazard that shows the depths of my heart and soul" With his computer safety on the couch, he placed his hands on his hips. Nora crossed her arms, holding tight to her book.

"Hmm What do we have here?" With a large grinned, he grabs Nora book.

"Hey give that back!"The hacker laughed as she jumps up and down trying to reach the object the seven held up in the air. His laugh echoed the room as the girl continued to jump.

"That's a good girl come on, keep jumping. Who's a good girl?! " He held the book just a little out of her reach. It sorta cute the way Nora kept trying to get the book, standing on her toes.

"I'm not a dog Seven give it now" With a large toothy-grinned he skimmed through the book, he looked rather pleased with himself "You're learning Korean haha, why? We both speak English there is no need ".

"I don't know maybe so I could understand you better? You're basically an alien "

"Say something come on!Speak!" He chuckled as Nora badly attempts to say something."Try again come on".He grabs her chin and presses her cheek "Now say it slowly, slower"

"Stop it" she pried his hand off her face.

"Nora how could you speak Spanish and English but not any Korean "He laughed at her petting the top of Nora's head. Nora couldn't help but laugh at well, she didn't mind his petting so much anymore.

"How about we learn together?" She suggestive, both of them sat together trying to learn each other languages.

 **To be continued maybe?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you enjoy this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**HPCA here this is going a book of one-shots and dabble from my series Uninstalled/Reinstalled series**

 **This dabbles is between chapter 8-13** in **Uninstalled into the real world.**

 **I don't own Mystic Messenger or have any tie with** chertiz **all right go to the company ...**

 **Please review thank you**

 **Get Comfy**

 **Sit back**

 **Relax and Enjoy the show** Kiddo's !

 **When Seven Zero Seven do in his sleep**

It had been months now since Nora started living with the strange otmeo game character Seven Zero Seven. She hadn't really got used to his strange persona, such as his odd hours of sleep. Sometime he would sleep in the middle of the day and be up all night.

It was around five o clock when Nora arrived home, the hacker body on the floor with his laptop on his lap. Luciel arms and legs were spread out, as he laid on empty chips bags and soda cans.

"Seven?"Nora tapped his shoulder, she tapped him again. No, he was out cold with all her strength she carried him to the couch.

"Why are you so heavy?" Carrying which was more like dragging the hacker. This was something Nora had begun to expect. It was different from watching a character on screen and living with them.

Seven grabbed her and pulled her close, in a weird Austrailia accent he said "It's my human right to play with all the cats of the world"

"Elizbeth you're so fluffy, Will you come with me to the wedding, "He said followed by something that didn't sound English or Korean and the word no. When Nora finally escape the hacker clutches.N ora just watches him talked in his sleep.

"Marry me Elizbeth, I love you" His voice changed into another accent this time more german it was gruff manly even "No I don't love you, I'm in love with Jumin" He screamed out Elizbeth name but this time with an English accent.

"Why are you speaking with an English accent?" She said out loud, slamming her hand to her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm getting better at it."He changes again but this time to a slightly American accent.

"Now you're American ?"Confused by this she wasn't sure if he was awake and just messing with her.

"What's is he normally?"Seven said with his normal voice.

"You're Korean? I think?"The hacker with his eyes closes said something in his native tongue of Korean and he stopped talking

 **To be continued maybe?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter I hope you enjoy this story**


End file.
